


Back at the Police Station...

by somebodywakeuphicks



Series: Joyce and Hopper Need Each Other-One Shots [12]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hopper is sub, I find dominant Hopper way sexy but thought I'd switch things up, Joyce and Hopper are meant to be, Joyce is dom, Smut, smut and more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodywakeuphicks/pseuds/somebodywakeuphicks
Summary: Joyce and Hopper have fun at the station late one night.





	Back at the Police Station...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twelfth work in a sequence of Jopper one shots.
> 
> All stories in this series will have different ratings, so please be aware of that. They may involve different characters and POV, but they are all centered on Hopper and Joyce's relationship in some way.
> 
> This is part of my Jopper series, but not necessary at all to read in the story, so if you don't like smut, skip it. If you do...you're welcome. 
> 
> Between the last one I posted and now I MET DAVID HARBOUR. Just have to throw that out there, because I'm still flying high from that. And yes, he's just as awesome in person. Do I feel a little weirder writing this stuff when I've met him face to face? Yes. Will it stop me? Nah. (And gah, he's just as sexy in person. I can't. Sorry.)

**Spring 1986**

_Jim Hopper_

 

Hopper startled at the rap against his window. “ _Jesus_ ,” he muttered under his breath when he realized it was only Joyce. He’d been spending the last few late nights at the police station completing paperwork. It was his doing, of course. He’d put it off the whole month until he couldn’t put it off any longer.

Getting up to unlock the door, Hopper smiled at his fiancé. “What brings you out here?”

“I thought you might be getting hungry, so I brought you a late night snack.”

“You know me so well. What’d ya bring?”

“Follow me.” Joyce led him back to his office, closing the door behind them. She opened the basket she brought with her, spreading a tablecloth across his desk after removing papers and office supplies. She pulled out a bottle of red wine, stemware and plates, and an assortment of tupperware. As she opened the containers, Hopper saw red grapes, crackers, salami, and some sort of weird, gooey cheese.

“What’s that?”

“Raspberry honey brie.”

“And what did I do to deserve all this?”

“Oh, you know. I thought you might need a little break after how hard you’ve worked lately.” At this, she walked over to Hopper, sliding her hands down his thick biceps, admiring them.

A quiet groan escaped Hopper’s throat before he noticed Joyce’s hair and makeup. “You curled your hair. Looks nice.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s with the coat?”

“A little chilly this evening.”

“You gonna take it off?”

“Eventually.”

Suddenly, Hopper felt a bit too restricted in his uniform pants. He turned to the food, sitting in his chair as Joyce popped the cork and poured wine for each of them. “Now, I know you didn’t make this brie. I love you, but you’re not the greatest cook.” He cocked a grin, raising his eyebrows. 

“I mean, brie’s not hard, but you’re right. Karen helped me.”

“Ah, Karen?”

“Yep.”

“That where the kids are?”

“Yep.”

“You know I don’t like El over at that Wheeler boy’s this late.”

“Oh, pretty soon you won’t even be thinking about that.”

 _Shit._ What had gotten into Joyce? She wasn’t normally this… _forward._ And hot. She was beautiful, of course. Always. But she didn’t often put much effort into her appearance, and when she did…well, _damn._

As the pair ate and drank, Hopper couldn’t keep his eyes off Joyce’s mouth. The way she sucked the grapes. Or how a little brie dripped onto her lip, prompting her to lick it off. He bounced his leg, eagerly awaiting the inevitable. When they finished eating, Hopper wiped his mouth with his napkin and set it down. “That was delicious, babe. Why don’t you come on over and show me what’s under that coat?”

Joyce shook her head, gazing up at Hopper through her lashes. She turned to her basket, pulling out more tupperware.

“There’s more?” Hopper asked. Joyce nodded, pulling out a small, round chocolate cake. He groaned. “Mm, baby, you know the way to my heart.” Then, he paused, inspecting the cake a bit closer. “Are those chilis?”

“Uh-huh,” Joyce said, lips turned up in a sly grin.

“Wow, uh…why?”

“It’s chili chocolate cake. Karen said it’ll…spice things up a bit more than regular chocolate cake.”

“Oh.” Hopper swallowed. “Let’s try some of this cake, then.”

Joyce cut him a piece so dark, it appeared black. The icing dripped onto the plate, forming a pool of brown, and when Hopper took a bite, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was perhaps the richest, moistest cake he’d ever eaten. The heat pricked his lips and tingled his tongue. 

“Good?”

“Incredible.”

Joyce made her way over to Hopper, sitting in his lap and rubbing his chest and belly. “Did I feed you well enough?”

“Mm-hm.” He leaned back, closing his eyes, feeling a flush spread across his cheeks, compliments of the wine and chilis. “I feel so full, I could go to sleep.”

“You’re not gonna want to do that.”

Hopper smirked, peeking his eyes back open. “Oh, yeah? And why not?”

“I’m gonna make you scream so loud, the neighbors are gonna wonder what the hell is going on over here.”

Hopper let out a breath. “So not the ‘you’ve been a bad girl’ routine where I handcuff you and you call me Chief?”

“Oh, we’ll be using your handcuffs, just not in the way you’re thinking.”

“Fuck.” Hopper was intrigued. Joyce had never done the whole ‘take charge’ thing. He reached out toward her coat, but she pushed his hands back.

“Nope. You can’t touch me until I say so.” She unbuttoned her coat, letting it pool to the floor. 

Hopper about gasped, mouth gaped open as his eyes scanned Joyce’s body, starting with the stilettos, fishnets, and black leather shorts, moving up until he landed on her breasts, squeezed together and pushed up in a strapless leather corset. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He suddenly couldn’t breathe as Joyce put her hand on his shoulder, walking around him wiggling her ass in her cheeky shorts.

“Think you can handle me telling you what to do?” Joyce whispered into Hopper’s ear. “I know how much you desire to be in control. How big and strong you are. Think you can let that go? For me?”

Hopper growled, closing his eyes for a moment. “I’m game. I’ll certainly do this for you, babe.”

“You might be surprised how much you like it.”

Hopper shook his head, smirking. He definitely liked looking at Joyce, liked hearing her assert herself. He wasn’t sure how much he’d actually like being submissive, however.

Hopper stood, towering over Joyce’s petite form. Her chest heaved up and down with every breath, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

“You like what you see?”

“Fuck, yes. I’ve always thought your tits were incredible, but this…Can I?” He reached his hands out. 

“No.” She pressed his arms back down to his sides, gliding her hands up his chest before pulling his shirt apart at the buttons.

“Joyce, what the fuck? That’s my uniform!”

“You have more.” She slid the button-up off his shoulders, caressing them. “I’ve always loved your arms. So strong and sexy.”

Hopper cleared his throat.

“Lift your arms up.” Hopper did, but Joyce struggled to get his shirt over his head, so he had to lean down to allow her to do so. As he started to put his arms down, Joyce stopped him. “No, keep them up.” She ran her fingers along the underside of his arms, through his underarm hair, and down his sides, gripping his love handles. Hopper flinched. “What?” Joyce asked. “I like these, too.” Hopper bit back a smirk as Joyce unbuttoned his belt, sliding it off along with his gear. “Turn around.” Hopper did as he was told, and Joyce grabbed his ass with both hands, squeezing. “Now this is my favorite. We’re gonna have fun with this tonight.”

Hopper whimpered.

Joyce swept everything off the desk, dishes crashing to the floor. “Lie down.” When he did, Joyce stood there, relishing in the effect she had over him before taking notice of his pants. “I see someone’s feeling a little left out and wants to join in the fun.”

Hopper nodded enthusiastically. Screw this always taking charge bullshit. Joyce never acted like this, and he was so painfully hard, he could feel himself leaking. But instead of getting him out, Joyce climbed on top of him, grinding herself against him as she grabbed his face, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back with as much intensity as he could muster without being able to touch her. “Fuck, just use me,” he blurted out, and Joyce stopped everything she was doing, sitting up. “No no no, come back,” Hopper begged.

“You don’t speak unless spoken to.”

“Okay. Deal.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Hopper nodded.

“That’s better.” Joyce resumed her grinding and kissing, then instructed Hopper to turn over. Joyce started off slowly and gently running her hands over his backside before gripping into his cheeks without warning. Hopper gave a startled yell, and Joyce slapped his ass. “No noises.” He nodded once more. “How does someone like you get an ass so squeezable? It’s not really fair. I can’t help myself.” She dug her nails into his flesh. “So I’m going to have to punish you. Take your pants off.”

Hopper quickly obliged, not realizing that Joyce had grabbed his belt off the floor. She leaned close to his ear. “This is probably going to hurt a little, but you have to be a good boy and promise you won’t scream.”

The first strike didn’t prove too painful, but Joyce was only getting started as she whipped harder with each blow. Hopper gritted his teeth, growling, but never cried out. Just before he reached his breaking point, she stopped, soothing his reddened skin with her hands and mouth.

“There, does that feel better?” Joyce asked.

“Yes.”

“Good, ‘cause there’s more.”

Hopper groaned, biting down on his hand through every blow. He didn’t think he’d be able to sit down at all the next day. And still, this whole process had him hard as a rock, confusing and intriguing him all at the same time. Finally, when he didn’t think he could take any more, Joyce stopped, kissing and caressing his skin once again, alleviating the discomfort.

“Roll onto your back.”

Hopper did, and Joyce mounted him, lifting his arms above his head. He hadn’t seen her grab his handcuffs from his rig, but before he knew it, she had his wrists shackled to the coat rack beside his desk.

“Joyyyce!”

“No talking, Hop!” She leaned in close to his ear. “Just say stop if you really want me to stop, okay?” she whispered. “Do you want me to stop?”

Hopper shook his head no, albeit tentatively.

“Okay, good.” She looked down. “Pretty excited, huh? Is that all for me?”

Hopper could’ve wept.

“Whose cock is this?”

“Yours,” Hopper mumbled.

“What’s that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“Fuck, Joyce. The cock’s yours. All yours.”

“That’s right. You’re such a dirty little slut. And do you know what I do to dirty little sluts? I don’t let them play right away. In fact, you’re gonna watch me play.” She got up and shimmied out of her little shorts, settling onto the side chair. Fishnets and heels still on, Joyce spread her legs across the arms of the chair, making sure Hopper could get a good view, and began touching herself.

Hopper kept his eyes trained on her pussy, and _fuck_ , she even shaved it, and _who the fuck is this?_ He bit his lip, watching Joyce press her fingers into her folds, moving them rhythmically as she brought herself close. 

“You know,” she sighed. “After you kissed me at the Snow Ball, I used to do this. A lot. I wasn't ready for it to be real, but that didn’t stop me from fantasizing.”

Hopper groaned. “ _Fuck._ ”

Joyce closed her eyes, giving full attention to herself. 

“Yeah, baby. Make yourself come,” Hopper said quietly enough that she wouldn’t hear. “Oh, fuck,” he sputtered when she cried out his name.

Once Joyce stilled, she made her way back over to Hopper, but instead of climbing on top of him and fucking the shit out of him like he hoped, she grazed her cheeks along his cuffed hands and slid a finger into her mouth.

Hopper grunted. More than anything, he wanted to touch her, to pin her down and fuck her so hard, she’d hobble out of the building. But instead of freeing him, she made her way up his body and positioned herself over his face as she gripped the coat rack.

“Mmph,” Hopper uttered as she lowered herself onto him. “Baby, you’re dripping.”

Joyce forced one of his fingers back. 

“Ah, fuck! Right, no talking. Got it, babe.” Joyce resumed, grinding against Hopper’s beard, practically whining with every thrust. _God_ , she smelled and tasted so good. He licked and sucked and groaned, but the closer she got, the more he felt he couldn’t breathe. _Damn_ , what a way to die, though.

“Oh, Hop! I’m—oh—I’m com—” Joyce shivered, gripping the back of Hopper’s head, fist of hair clenched in her hand as she came. And from the sound of it, hard. After catching her breath, she slid down Hopper’s body, resting on his chest. She tilted her head up, grinning at him. “Now, it’s your turn. And you have my permission to make noises, or scream, or say whatever the hell you need to.”

“Uh, you mind wiping my face a little?”

Joyce leaned down to kiss Hopper, sucking on his bottom lip before moving along his whole beard, kissing and licking and tasting.

“Fuck, babe. You’re so sexy. Can you let me out of these things?” He shook his wrists, the chains jangling against the coat rack. “I wanna grab your tits.”

“No, not yet, but how about…” Joyce sat up, pulling the strings in the back of her corset, letting it drop off of her. She leaned over Hopper, pressing her breasts into his face.

He pulled a nipple into his mouth, groaning. Maybe she’d already killed him and this was heaven? But before he could move to the other breast, she got off the desk to massage each of his feet. Slowly, she moved up his legs, rubbing and kissing. As she neared his cock, he twitched, her mouth so close to where he wanted it, but she just planted a little kiss on the head and continued upward. 

“Damn it, Joyce, you’re killing me!” 

“Not too much longer.” She massaged his chest, biting down on each nipple, drawing gasps each time. When she got to his shoulders, she nuzzled her face in, then bit down. Hard. 

“What the hell are you trying to do to me, woman?”

She just smiled, biting her lower lip. “Any way you can flip over in those handcuffs?”

He tried, and it didn’t feel the greatest on his wrists, but the second she started rubbing his back, he forgot all about it. Joyce pushed and pulled, relaxing his tense muscles, running her fingernails up and down his back in a way that sent shivers everywhere. She didn’t pay as much attention to his ass as he would’ve expected, instead having him flip back over as she maneuvered herself over him and sunk onto his cock without warning.

Hopper might’ve yelled. He felt a bit too lightheaded, and he knew he could blow at any second, because he’d been waiting for this moment for what seemed an eternity.

“Don’t move don’t move don’t move,” he said, hoping Joyce wasn’t as ruthless as she’d made herself out to be that evening. She held still, and he breathed in and out deeply, focusing his thoughts. She wasn’t going to win this one. He was still in charge, goddammit. When he’d regained his bearings, he thrusted right up into her, making her yelp. Smiling in satisfaction, Hopper wrapped his legs around Joyce, driving himself up and into her over and over. Sighs, pants, and groans filled the room as they both drew close. Hopper knew that he could get off and Joyce would be totally fine with it, but his pride wanted to see her come one more time. So he squeezed his eyes shut. He pressed into her as hard as he could and said all the things he knew would set her off.

“Holy hell, your pussy feels so damn good. You need to come all over my cock, don’t you? One more time for me, baby.”

Joyce whimpered as she dug her nails into his chest, throwing her head back. “Oh, Hop, you—you’re s—so good!” she yelled, legs quivering.

Hopper grinned, knowing he still had it, regardless of whether Joyce thought she was in charge or not. As he prepared for the final act, she slid off of him and back onto the floor.

“Wait wait wait, where’re you going?” Hopper looked to Joyce, eyes blown.

“I’m going to suck you off, and—I want you to beg for it.”

Okay, so perhaps he was wrong. “Shit, woman. Don’t fucking do this to me!”

“Beg. For. It.”

“I seriously fucking need you on this cock, or—you might actually see me cry. Please, baby.”

“That could be interesting.”

“No, no—please. I don’t think I’ve ever needed it more than I need it in this moment.”

Joyce got close, grabbing Hopper’s shaft and pumping it as she leaned it toward his ear. “Can I—can we try something we’ve never tried before?” For the first time all night, she actually appeared timid.

“Huh? What’s that?”

“Um…” She bit her lip, averting her eyes. “Can I—can I play with your ass?”

“You kinda have been all night, babe.”

“No.” Joyce breathed out a sigh. “I mean, like, with my fingers.” She let go, burying her face in her hands and turning around. “Oh, god. This is embarrassing. Never mind.”

“Fuck. Are you for real?”

Joyce turned around, peering at Hopper tentatively. “Yes?”

Everything in him hated the idea. Wanted nothing to do with it. But the look on Joyce’s face. _Fuck._ He sighed. “Aren’t you supposed to be telling me what to do?”

Joyce straightened up. “Yeah—yes. Spread your legs.”

 _Shit. What have I gotten myself into?_ Hopper thought. Joyce was the only person. _Only._ Not even Diane could’ve convinced him to do this. Joyce grabbed a small bottle, returning to Hopper’s shaft, giving it a few strokes to harden him, because, admittedly, he’d lost some of it. When Joyce put her mouth on him, however, he forgot all about it. “Mm, yeah.” He squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his head all the way back as he enjoyed the way Joyce kissed him all over and licked a path from the bottom of his shaft to his head. When she took his balls into her mouth, he let out a string of praises and swears, unable to keep himself from bucking a little toward her face. Finally— _finally_ —she took all of him into her mouth, sliding up and down with her hand and mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue, and he knew it wouldn’t be long at all.

Joyce lifted her head, still stroking. “I’m gonna work my way toward that area.”

“Mmhm.” Hopper was too blissed to care. He registered her hand moving south, caressing his balls, stroking a bit lower, until finally, she made it to his opening. She skimmed her finger over it for a bit while she blew him, and really, it wasn’t that bad. She pulled her hand away for a moment, and when it returned, she very gently eased a slippery finger inside of him. “Hm.” That’s all he said.

Joyce stopped. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just weird.”

“You want me to stop?”

“No, just—please put your mouth back on me.”

She did and hummed while doing so, making Hopper groan. Joyce took the opportunity to slide another finger inside his ass.

It felt weird. That’s all. Hopper stayed focused on the actions of Joyce’s mouth, until— _holy hell._ He yelled, bucking so hard, Joyce gagged. “What the fuck was that?”

“What? This?” She pressed her fingers into him again. 

“ _Yes_! That!”

Joyce continued pleasing Hopper with her mouth as she stroked the little spot that caused him to yell so much louder than he had all night. “Fu—Joy—I can’t—” He blew so hard, Joyce coughed and pulled away, his come dripping out the corner of her mouth. He may have screamed. Okay, did. Definitely did.

“God damn, what.”

Joyce smiled, climbing up toward Hopper and resting her head on his chest. 

“Where did you learn that? Tell me you didn’t do it with—”

“Don’t say it. No. I haven’t tried it before. Um…Karen…told me about it…”

“What the hell kinda talks are you having with Karen?”

“Fun ones?” Joyce shrugged.

Hopper shook his handcuffs against the coat rack. “So, um, you gonna let me out of these things? My hands have fallen asleep.”

“Oh!” Joyce climbed off of him, rifling around for the keys.

“And whatever you do, promise me you’re not gonna discuss this with Karen. Especially not how much I liked that…thing.”

“Oh, Hop—”

“No, seriously. Tell her I hated it if you have to. It’s our fucking secret. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“So where are those keys?” Hopper asked.

“Funny story…”

“No, Joyce.”

“Yeah.”

Suddenly, they froze, hearing noises at the front of the building. Before Joyce had time to react, the office door swung open, and Officer Callahan stopped dead in his tracks as Joyce screamed, attempting to cover herself up.

“Fuck!” Hopper yelled. “Joyce! Fucking cover me up! Callahan, get the fuck out!”

“Uhhh, I was just—”

“Fuck out _now_!”

“Yep.” He turned around, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“I found the keys!” Joyce said, holding them up.

“Woulda been great five minutes ago! Now Callahan’s gotten a nice view of my cock.”

Joyce smirked. “Yeah, but…he’s probably feeling a bit insecure right about now.”

“Joyce, you’re ridiculous.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean your cock. I meant your hot almost-wife—”

Hopper would’ve tackled her, but he pulled against the handcuffs unsuccessfully. “Let me out of these things, Joyce!”

“No,” she giggled. “You’re gonna do something bad.”

“You better believe it.”

“Oh, shit.” Joyce stopped laughing. “What if Callahan can hear us?”

“Hopefully, he did the smart thing and left.”

Joyce finally un-cuffed Hopper. He massaged his wrists as Joyce slid her coat back on, then threw her arms around him. “Thank you,” she whispered. “I know that was out of your comfort zone, and I appreciate you trying it for me.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Really, though.”

“Is that…something you’d like? More often?” Hopper asked.

“Oh, it was fun, but I think we save it for something special.” She traced a finger down his chest. “There’s something about calling you Chief that gets me all riled up, to be honest.”

Hopper groaned. “Mm, that’s right. Now let’s go yell at Callahan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an aside:
> 
> Hopefully no one here thinks this, but I feel like I have to say it anyway. Liking anal play does not make you gay. At all. And even if it did, there's nothing wrong with being gay, or bi, or what have you.
> 
> End of public service announcement.


End file.
